The Kyoko Files, an Inuyasha Story
by xo-Stephanini-xo
Summary: A childhood friend thought to be dead, until one day she appears with Kagome! Who is she? Inuyasha's old friend? but how?InuyashaXoc Rated Teen for later chapters.
1. A New friend

**Well this is it folks. My very first fanfiction! Please no flaming or anything and...uh...yeah...ENJOY ((R&R))**

**

* * *

**

He's running. his silver hair flowing behind him. A little boy in a red kimono. Faster he ran still. He was being chased by two boar demons.

"Come here you filthy half-breed!" one yelled.

"We just want to play." the other said with a wry smile on his face.

The boy ran to the edge of the cliff. He had no where to go but down.

The two demons reached the end of the cliff.

"Stupid halfling must have jumped." The one demon said with a disappointed look.

They both left the cliff side with disappointment across their faces.

The little boy's eyes where tightly shut. His little heart pounding.

_Are they gone?, _He thought. Just then, a new scent filled his lungs. It was soothing to him. He deeply in haled the sweet aroma.

_Lilacs and wild berries?_

The boy opened his golden eyes to see a girl. A human girl. Knelt down on the side of the cliff smiling sweetly at the little hanyou.

"Hey watcha doin? Playing hid and seek or something?" the girl asked.

"Are you upside down?" he asked curiously, forgetting that he was under the cliff and the ordeal that had just occurred.

The girl giggled, "Well its only cause your on the bottom the this ledge silly!"

The little girl smiled sweetly and put out her hand. "My name is Kyoko, what's yours?"

The boy leapt from the ledge in which gave him his temporary security and into the grassy edge of the cliff. Kyoko jumped up startled with a confused look.

"Why should I tell you? You're just a stupid human!" he protested.

Kyoko frowned and them smiled again.

"Don't confuse me with a silly mundane!",she began,"My family and I came here over seas from the west. I'm a witch!"

"A...witch?"

"Yes, a_ witch_!"

The boy looked at the girl, losing his train of thought when he stared into her emerald eyes. _A witch?,_ he thought, _she came...over seas?_

"I don't believe you!" the little hanyou blazed.

"Fine then, I'll show you!" Kyoko shouted back with enthusiasm looming in her voice.

Kyoko began to mumble under her breath while rummaging through her yukata. She finally found what appeared to be a stick with a tiny orb on the end. It was a magic wand. The boy looked puzzled, switching to a fighting stance incase something was amiss. Kyoko held up the wand and softly blew on the orb. Before the little hanyou's eyes, it began to glow a multitude of colors. The boy averted his golden eyes from the shining wonder to the mysterious girl. He had just noticed her hair, brown with a bit of chestnut red in it.

_She has pretty hair, _he thought.

He was of course, too stubborn to ever give a compliment thought, so he kept it to himself.

_Now let's see if I can do this, _The little girl thought, concentrating on the wand.

"_Practi..."_

"_Biginaru_..."

"_ARDESCAT_!"

A flame unexpectedly appeared from the tip of the orb.

"See, now do you believe me! I am a witch!"

Kyoko stubbornly blew out the magical flame and stashed the wand back somewhere in the debts of her purple yukata.

"Now that I have proven to you that I am a witch, what is your name?" Kyoko questioned stubbornly.

"I-its Inuyasha", he responded,"What's with your accent?"

Kyoko giggled. "My family just came here overseas from the west. The witched are really weird here too, so are the clothes. I don't even know why we came here! Most likely cause this was my dads homeland and all." Kyoko began to ramble about how her mom is a western witch and her dad is an eastern wizard and the difference between magic and chi and the use of magical wands and all that nonsense.

"Hey, Inuyasha, what about your mom and dad? Where are they? Can I meet them?"

The excited girl asked.

"My mother...and father..." Inuyasha's voice trailed off.

Kyoko saw some deep sadness in his eyes. Not wanting to bring up an awkward silence, she acted fast.

"Oh, Im sorry. Lets see, just a shot in the dark but, you must be a half demon, er... a hanyou. And by the looks of your eyes, your mother must be a human and your father must be a demon. Am I right?"

Inuyasha was amazed. Right on the dot. _How could she possibly know?_

Kyoko saw the confusion in his eyes and quickly beamed. "Sorry, I guess I really shouldn't pry. Can I meet your mother?"

"Why would you want to meet her?" Inuyasha questioned. He really wondered why this girl wanted anything to do with him. After all, he was just a half breed.

Ever since he could remember, he was never part of anything. He always wondered why no one else would play with him or why the adults called him a 'halfling', but he soon figured it out. He wasn't a human or a demon. He was nothing. He quickly remembered the humans, even the adults who made fun of him. Not only humans, but demons too. Inuyasha remembered the two boar demons that where hunting him not to long before he met Kyoko. The only one who ever truly loved him, was his mother. Oh, how he loved her dearly.

"Inuyasha, do live in the village on the other side of this forest?" Kyoko questioned.

Inuyasha nodded.

"That's where we just moved! Lets go and see your mother! I bet she is really pretty too!"

Kyoko gave a big grin and grabbed Inuyasha's hand. She pulled them into the forest back to their village.

As they ran through the forest Kyoko looked back at Inuyasha and said, "I think we'll be great friends, Inu-kun!"

_Inu-kun...is it true...do I really have a...friend?_

* * *

**Well that the end of chapter one! please r&r! (but be nice please)**


	2. Down the Well

**Hi! it's me again with chapter two! **

**BROTHER-omg she actually followed through with something! le gasp! 0.o  
ME-smacks upside the head.Damn straight I follwoed through you fool!  
Bwahahaah!! **

**so uh..yeah...anyways...R&R, no rude comments, and above all, enjoy! \((-))/  
**

* * *

It's been a while since the two met. About a year or so. Everywhere they went, the villagers never referred to them as one or the other, but as Inuyasha and Kyoko. They always thought of the young hanyou to be shy and meek. That all changed when he met Kyoko. The feisty girl brought out the fun, the laughter. And ever since then, they where always seen together. They where inseparable. 

Inuyasha was sitting on the edge of the old well. Kicking his legs back and forth impatiently. His ears tweaked as he saw Kyoko coming from the woods and balancing an odd broom on her hand.

"What's that old thing?" he asked.

Kyoko just noticed him and dropped the broom in surprise. She picked it up again and smiled.

"It's my broom see? When I learn how I will be able to fly anywhere I want! Like a bird!" she said staring up at the sky.

At that, Inuyasha began to feel acid well up in his stomach. He didn't want her to leave. Ever. If she left, he would be alone again. Kyoko always talked about traveling and exploring new places but Inuyasha quickly dismissed her ideas and tried to change the subject.

"Why would you ever want to leave?" he asked in an angry voice. "I told you before that I'll always be here to protect you, stupid!"

Kyoko looked at him with controlling eyes. "Since when do you tell me what I can do!?" she yelled with authority. All of the other children may have been intimidated by Inuyasha, but most certainly not Kyoko.

Inuyasha looked taken aback, now staring at the ground with regret filling his thoughts. Kyoko could see it in his eyes that he was sorry so she brushed it off and smiled sweetly. She moved closer to him, embraced his hand with hers, and sat him down beside the well.

"Besides," Kyoko began, "where ever I go, I'll be sure that you come to! You're my friend Inu-kun, and you always will be! No matter where we are in life!"

Inuyasha gave a faint smile and looked at the broom in her other hand. It had a violet ribbon on it and a small bell that chirped like a bird.

"That broom doesn't look like much" Inuyasha said bluntly. He got up and ran towards a lilac bush. He rummaged trough it until he found the perfect bundle of lilacs. He ran back to a puzzled Kyoko and her broom and tucked them under the bow of the broom.

Kyoko's eyes widened in happiness. She shot up and began to twirl around. "Tehe! Now Jodie is prettier than ever!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Jodie?", Inuyasha asked befuddled, "You named this thing?"

"Mm Hm" She said with her eyes closed, sitting on the edge of the well as if nothing was out of the ordinary with naming an inanimate object.

She took some of the lilacs from the broom and arranged them as a crown and put them on her head. She giggled at Inuyasha and looked up at the sky. The clouds began to grow dark and ominous looking. Inuyasha glared up at the sky and Kyoko began to look a bit fearful.

_Those aren't storm clouds, _she thought.

Past the hills, through the village, and coming through the forest, making it's way through the trees, slicing its way through innocent leaves that had the misfortune of crossing its path. Was a mighty, vigorous gust of wind. It seemed to know where it was going. Looking for a certain target. It made it's way to the well where Inuyasha and Kyoko where. Inuyasha jumped in front of Kyoko.

"Stay behind me, Kyoko" Inuyasha said in a low raspy voice that she had never heard him use before.

But the wind had other plans.

It pushed its way past the desperate hanyou, knocking him off his feet and making its way to Kyoko. Her eyes widened in sheer terror. Inuyasha was knocked unconscious. That was possibly the thing that frightened her most.

_Inuyasha..._

_I'll always be here to protect you, stupid!_

How she wished he where here right now. She didn't know what to do. The wind finally grew impatient and with one blow, she fell.

Down the well.

"Inuyashaaa!!!" she screamed in horror. Tears falling down with her. She closed her eyes, accepting her fate, and waited the hard un-welcoming ground, as well as her inevitable death.

_That broom doesn't look like much._

_You named this thing?_

_Stay behind me, Kyoko!_

_I'll always protect you, stupid!_

The last things that Inuyasha had said to her.

"I-Inuyasha..." Kyoko mumbled.

"INUYASHA!"

Kyoko shot up, her eyes wide and alert. She realized where she was.

"I'm in the bone eaters well..."

Kyoko's memories or the wind had all shot back to her at once. Flowing into her head, filling it like a treacherous wave. The last thing to come back to her was the thought of Inuyasha laying unconscious on the grass.

"Inuyasha! Are you up there!? Please, answer me! Inuyasha!" Kyoko cupped her hands to her mouth and began to call Inuyasha's name. There was no response.

_Is he? He couldn't be! Could he be..._

Kyoko would not let such horrible thoughts form in her mind. Tears began to well up. She tried to hold them back but it was useless. She crouched down in the dark well and began to cry.

"Hey! What are you doing down there? Are you playing some sort of game?"

Kyoko looked up startled. She saw a girl looming over the side of the well. She had short black hair in two braids and brown eyes.

"You can't stay down there ya know! Here climb up using the ladder!" The girls voice shouted.

Kyoko had just noticed the ladder. She looked at it then looked back up to the girl. She began to slowly climb up thinking.

_Is this a trap?_

What did it matter to her? Inuyasha is dead.

_What about my mommy and daddy?_

She was near the top when the girl reached out her hand. Kyoko just stared at the hand wondering what she was supposed to do. Although she already knew.

"What's your name?" The little girl asked.

"Kyoko."

"Nice to meet you, Kyoko. My name is Kagome Higurashi!"

* * *

**OMG END OF CHAPTER TWO! did ya like it? please R&R and NO flaming!**


	3. Forget

**I hate to say it, I really do, but I...gulp don't own Inuyasha! tears**

Kyoko sat on the lip of the well, fresh tears beginning to well up. She looked at her clenched hand holding on to the last thing connection she had with her good friend. The lilacs.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kagome asked. She had been patiently waiting for the girl to say something but finally broke the silence.

"How did you get down there? Aren't your parents worried about you?" she asked.

_My parents...mommy...daddy_. I won't ever be able to see them again. I don't even know where I am.

"My parents." Kyoko's voice trailed off.

Kagome saw the hurt in her eyes and figured that she was a homeless. Especially with the strange kimono she was wearing.

"Where exactly am I?" Kyoko stuttered.

"You're in my families shrine. The Higurashi shrine, in Tokyo.

"T-To-kee-o?"

"Yes, Tokyo"

"What's that?"

"What do you mean 'what's that?' don't you know that your in Tokyo, Japan?" Kagome asked in shock. Kyoko nodded and kept her head down. Kagome looked at her and gave her a warm smile. She grabbed Kyoko's hand and led her out of the shrine and towards her house.

"It's okay, you're here now so, if you don't have a family then you can come and live here with me and my parents and grandpa. You can be like my sister!" Kagome said with glee.

_Live with Kagome. I don't know how to get back home. This place is so strange. I remember my mother telling me about time travel but, could this be a different era?_

"Uh, Kagome, when exactly is it?" Kyoko entailed.

Kagome stopped and looked up at the cloudless sky.

"Huh? Do you mean what year? It's 1999."

_So I did time travel. I traveled to the future._

Kyoko gave her a nod and she led her to the house.

_Inuyasha. Are you really dead? How could I loose you? I guess I'll stay here from now on. I don't know how to get back so...I'll stay with Kagome. This isn't so bad. It would be better if it didn't hurt so much but I have to forget. About my mom, my dad, and about you...Inuyasha._

Kyoko looked at the lilacs that she still had clutched in her hand. She loosened her grip and slowly, the lilacs fell to the ground.

_I must forget_.

She looked back at the trail of lilacs left behind as they blew away in the gentle summer breeze. Her trail of memories, slowly fading away with that same breeze. Every last shred of her past. Her mother, father, the village she lived in, even her mentor who had trained her for a short time in the art of magic. The most adamant memory that refused to blow away, was of Inuyasha.

Kyoko looked at the sky and wiped away her tears. She tried to forget. Pretending that it was all a dream. She knew better.

_I must forget and start a new life here. I must forget. No matter how much it hurts._


	4. Seven Years Pass

**Hello everyone! I would like to thnk you all for the positive comments and to please keep 'em comming!  
:-)  
****P.S.-sorry that this is such a short chapter. **

* * *

It's been seven years. Seven years since she met Kagome and her family. Seven Years 

since she fell down the well. She now told herself thought that it was nothing but a dram, of

course. After Kagome found her, she lived with the Higurashi's until she was ten. Then,

Kyoko decided to move back to her old country, what was in the present called America.

She lived with a foster family, Adrian and Sharon Satari, with an older brother Roy. Much

to her surprise, this foster family where in fact sorcerers, like herself. They trained her and

her magic developed for four more years. She made new friends and was as happy as

could be. After four years of living in America, she was going back to Japan. Back to the

Higurashi Shrine. Back were it all began.

"_Wanna swing from a star in the big blue sky. Don't wanna watch it all go by, So I'm_

_gonna fly." _Kyoko began to sing under her breath as she sat in her cushiony seat staring out of the airplanes window.

"He he. I love first class." she murmured as she sat back in her seat.

She took the pink Ipod Nano in her hand and pulled the earpieces out of her ears with the other and stuck it in the biggest pocket of her forest green cargo pants.

"I can't wait to see everyone again!" Kyoko giggled to herself while fiddling with her bubble gum pink tank top.

"Flight to Tokyo air port will be landing in about an hour." the voice from the speakers droned.

Kyoko mocked the mono toned voice and gave a big smile while she took out her laptop

from the huge backpack in the seat next to her. She was lucky enough to have a whole

section all by herself. Four seats. One next to her and two adjacent to her. There was a

duffle bag, an oversized backpack with numerous pockets, and a small tote back where

she sept her notebooks full of songs and her sketch books.

"I wonder how Kagome is doing. Is she extremely different or what?"

Kyoko took a red sketch book from her tote and a pencil from her backpack and began to

outline out the Higurashi shrine. She remembered her old lavender purple room and the

times she and Kagome used to sneak out of the house to go play ghost in the graveyard

with Eri, Yuka, And Ayumi.

'_Kagome's groupies_' she thought to herself. The way they always followed her around. She smiled at the thought.

'_How nostalgic._'

Kyoko started up her notebooks and pencils in the biggest backpack. Figuring she had

better get the cleaning over with. The took the Ipod Nano from her pocket and stuck the

ear pieces back in her ears and scrolled through her endless virtual sea of songs until she

stopped at one in particular. 'Fergilicious.' She laid back and closed her eyes. The jet

lagged girl hummed softly with the song and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *


	5. Is that you?

**Hello everyone! I want to thank you guys for all the supportive comments!  
and to please keep em comin'!  
_DISCLAIMER-_ i don't own Inuyasha! ((sucks doesn't it?))

* * *

"Ugh! Stupid police officer!" Kyoko roared as she made her way down the streets of Japan.**

"Your taxi has been delayed for about an hour and a half, where sorry for the inconvenience

blah blah don't gimme that crap!" she mocked as she tried to juggle her giant backpack,

duffle bag, and tote, with crumples of paper falling out of the side pockets of her backpack.

She now had on a tan fishing hat and 'diamond' studded white sunglasses.

"Let's see here, I should make a right and then I should be at the shrine, right? Or is it a

left..." The jet-lagged girl stopped dead in her tracks and stare up at the sky.

"Crap...maybe I should of..." Kyoko looked glared at the sky and said in a low ruthless voice, "why, why do you mock me so?"

"Kyo-chan? Is that you?" a voice questioned.

Kyoko ceased her staring contest with the unknown forces of above and looked at the girl

standing but a few feet away from her. Kyoko pulled her sunglasses down just enough to

see the person in front of her. She gave a wry smile and said,

"Do I want to be?" she asked with in a sarcastic manner.

"Oh, Kyo-chan it _is_ you!" the girl exclaimed and she ran up to hug her long awaited friend.

_Somehow I knew she would remember me if I said_ that. _Good ol' Kagome._

Kyoko wrapped her arms around the girl and gave a big grin.

"It's been too long, Kagome!" Kyoko said in an excited voice.

"Waaay too long!" Kagome finished.

The two girls parted from their embrace and smiled at each other.

Kagome suddenly looked at Kyoko curiously and then gave a look of sheer horror.

"HUH!!?What...NO!! OMIGAWD!!!!!!!" Kagome screeched with a valley girl accent.

"What what!??! What is it? Thugs? Burglars? Boy bands!?!?" Kyoko shouted as she looked around frantically.

"Your...your..."

"ME!? I'm what!??!" Kyoko now looked a bit concerned.

"YOUR TALLER THAN ME!!!!!" Kagome finally let out.

Kyoko quickly changed her face of panic, into a 'oh-you-have-got-to-be-friggin-kidding-me'

faces. She gave a cynical smile at Kagome's shock and gave her a bonk on the head,

which left a noticeable red lump.

"Eh heh heh heh..." Kagome closed her eyes and twiddled her thumbs. It seemed that,

when she was with Kyoko, she acted different. Like she was truly herself. They had more

inside jokes that you could count and always laughed. Just laughed. Sometimes over

completely nothing.

The two both stared at each other with serious faces. Kagome tried to hide a giggle and

the grin that was producing on her face while Kyoko already started to bust out laughing.

They put their arms around each others neck and advanced forward.

"Jeez, I've missed this place!" Kyoko let out in a breath.

"Well you've been missed, believe me! So how was America?" Kagome asked.

Kyoko suddenly came to a halt. Now looking at the ground with her bangs shadowing her

eyes. Kagome looked back at Kyoko, concern creeping up her face. Kyoko finally looked

up at Kagome, with a grave expression.

"It was awesome!!!!!!" Kyoko blurted jumping up and down with an ear-to-ear smile.

Kagome looked at her hyperactive friend as an 'anime sweat drop formed on the side of her head.

"I forget, was it ADD or ADHD that we thought you had?"

"Uhm...ADHD I think." Kyoko said. She finally stopped bouncing and smiled with a blank

expression on her face.

"Sometimes I still wonder..." Kagome finished.

"And your not going to believe this but my friends from America, there crazy!"

"Like Weird Al 'Im going to ruin ever good song by making a stupid parody' crazy or

Michael Jackson 'I have the gull to hang my baby from a window' crazy?" Kagome asked

with curiosity.

With both hands on her hips and a proud smile Kyoko said, "Like Us, 'omigawd kick ass!' crazy!" Kyoko said with preen.

"I didn't know there where actually _other_ people like...like _us_!" Kagome said in utter shock.

The two giggled and made their way to the Higurashi Shrine. Kyoko looked off in the

distance and began to reminisce.

_The Higurashi Shrine...home._

The girls finally reached the steps of the shrine. Kyoko began to make her way up while 

Kagome gave a signaling motion meaning that she'll catch up. She looked at the steps

and then to her friend who was already half way to the top. Her eyes where half closed and

she gave a faint smile.

Should I tell her about what happened. She is my best friend but...Maybe I should ask him before I tell her. I'll ask him tomorrow _before anyone wakes up._

Kagome gave herself a reassuring smile and made her way up the stair where Kyoko awaited at the top.

* * *

**How do you guys like it so far? ((R&R))**


	6. Dirty Little Secret

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
:'-(  
Please R&R and NO rude comments!!!**

* * *

"Oh, Kyoko! It's been too long how have you been?"

"Did you learn anything in the U.S.?"

"Did you bring me back a souvenir?"

Kyoko couldn't breathe. Her lungs where being crushed by Ms. Higurashi's death hug.

Kyoko and Kagome had gone into the kitchen where Ms. Higurashi, Sota, and gramps

where sitting around the kitchen table doing their daily businesses. When Kyoko entered the

room with Kagome, they all stared in shock and ran up to them.

"Mmphf...I've been great, learned a lot there, and of course I got you something, Sota!" said the exasperated girl.

"Hey mom, I think your crushing her! She needs space to breathe." Kagome said while signaling to her mom to let go.

Kyoko was finally released from the death grip of Ms. Higurashi and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Your probably tired frm your trip dear. Why don't you go up to your old room and rest until supper time?" asked Kagome's mother.

Kyoko took her bags which she had placed by the table previously and said,

"Just a warning, jet lag is horrendous! We can talk more at dinner. See ya then!"

She then walked out of the room an up the stairs. Ms. Higurashi and gramps faced

Kagome with a somewhat serious look on their faces. Sota stared with curiosity at the two

wondering why they became so quiet and finally broke the silence. As cheerfully as he

could, he blurted, "Hey sis! Are you going to tell Kyoko about the others?"

"I want to but, I'll think I'll ask him before I tell her. I mean, It only just happened a couple of days ago. I'm going early in the morning before she wakes up to ask." Kagome said.

Sota looked up confused. Wondering why she would have to ask before telling Kyoko.

They've been friends since before he was born. Sota shrugged it off and went in the family

room to play video games. Ms. Higurashi and Kagome began to prepare supper and

Gramps went off to tend to the shop.

"So, Miss Kagome's going to ask this 'him' if she can tell me a secret huh? How very intriguing" Kyoko smirked to herself.

Yeah right she was going straight to her room. They always pulled that one when they needed to talk in secrecy. Kyoko was at the bottom of the stairs and heard everything.

"I guess I'm going to have to wake up before Kagome. Tee hee. It's always fun around here!" Kyoko giggled to herself and skulked her way up the stairs.

She was excited about what she had just heard, and now she was about to see her old

room again. Kyoko paced down the hall to her room, which was right next to Kagome's

she always loved it because her and Kagome both had balconies that they used to sneak

out with in yesteryear. She leisurely opened the creaky door and saw it. Her room. Four

walls that held captive so many memories. There was a queen sized bed in the right

corner with a midnight blue comforter and pillows with a silver cover over them. On the

comforter was a silver dragon surrounded by stars and a wooden desk adjacent to it that

was collecting dust and a closet on the opposite wall with wooden doors decayed and

nearly fallen off completely. The walls where still lavender, but the once lush and animate

color was now faded with tiny holes and nicks in the paint.

"This place is all dreary weary now. How dull."

With that Kyoko closed and locked the door behind her.. She advanced towards the bed and set down her bags. She stood in the middle of the room and lifted he right arm up pointing to the ceiling. She closed her eyes and whispered,

"tersus quod crus."

A exuberant white light began to maturate from the tip of her finger. Kyoko put her pointer

finger and forefinger together and snapped them together. Setting the shimmering orb

free. It danced around the room, getting closer to the walls. It touched each wall and almost

instantaneously, the faded nicked up walls became clean with a fresh coat of lavender. No

more holes or nicks where visible. As the orb finished that, it circled her three bags and

the content began frolicking around the room to their assigned places. Books on the

shelves, papers and notebooks on the desk, clothes in the closet. Kyoko grinned and sat

on the bed watching the ord slowly fading away from existence.

"Now that's better!" Kyoko chimed.

She noticed that two objects from her giant backpack where trying to break free from one of the closed pockets. She leaned forward and out her hand on the struggling entities.

"Sorry, but you two have to stay in there for now. I don't think I'll be needing you while I'm here." She smiled sweetly and the two struggling things finally reverted to there lifeless states.

Kyoko grabbed her Ipod Nano from her biggest cargo pocket and flipped through her virtual library of music finally finding 'Do you believe in Magic' sung by Aly and Aj.

Kyoko laid on the now clean fluffy bead with her hands under her head.

"Inanimate my butt." she murmured as she strayed to a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Yay! chapter six! ((if you didn't notice, I added an extra balcony to the Higurashi house! tee hee.**

**((R&R))**


	7. Secrets Among Friends

**Thanks for all of the comments!!! heres the next chapter!!!  
((R&R))  
and i'm sorry it's so short!  
((-'))  
DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!**

* * *

"Wow! No kidding!? You really did all of that when you where in America!?" asked Sota. His eyes wide with inquisitiveness. He was so amazed, he nearly jumped out of his seat.

"Uh huh. I took a lot of activities when I was in America. There was ribbon, ballet, gymnastics, singing, and a bunch of instruments,"Kyoko said as she took a bite out of the savory sweet potato,"I also studied abroad and learned different languages too."

Kyoko spoke as if it where nothing out of the ordinary. Everyone gaped at her in awe. She took a second bite of the sweet potato. She opened her eyes and blinked naively.

Kagome's mother took a sip of her milk as said, "I almost didn't recognize you dear, you look so different!"

Kyoko smiled proudly and struck a cover girl pose.

"Why, thank you." she giggled.

"She may look different, but she hasn't really changed at all." Kagome whispered loudly to her mother. Kyoko, as well as everyone else at the dinner table overheard. Kyoko gave a dopey smile and an 'anime sweat drop' formed.

Everyone finished supper. Kagome and Kyoko crept up to Kyoko's room.

"You where really busy fixing this place up huh Kyo-chan." inquired Kagome.

"Oh you know, I have the magic touch! Hehe"

Kyoko was sitting at her desk and Kagome was observing her intricately carved bookshelf. She snatched a book from the middle shelf.

"I don't remember this bookshelf being here." Kagome said studying the leather bound book in her hands. 'Magic and Mundanes' was engraved on the cover. Kyoko was looking up music on her laptop before she noticed the book in Kagome's hands. Kyoko's eyes widened in alarm.

Ah! Don't look at that!" she nearly fell out of her seat attempting to nab the book from her friend.

"It's um, a gag gift from one of my friends in America." Kyoko muttered shakily.

She closed her eyes, gritted her teeth, and smiled reassuringly at Kagome. Kyoko threw the book on her desk and noticed her pink digital clock which read 10:30 p.m.

Hey, Kagome, It's 10:30. I'm exhausted."

"Yeah, I'm tired too. See you tomorrow then!" Kagome said cheerily. She left the room and closed the door. Kyoko sighed in relief and skipped to her closet. She opened the left side which revealed a small storage unit. She opened the top shelf and took out black sweat pants with pink, blue, green, and purple polka dots and a purple tank top. Next, she opened the right side of the closet and plucked a cerulean blue robe from one of the hangers. She held the sleeping garments in her arms and murmured,

"Might as well wear a robe. I don't know how cold it will be in the morning. Arigato, Kagome-chan. You must know how much I like to sneak around. Wonder why she wont just up and tell me though."

"It's 10:32 now, I'll set my alarm to six o' clock. No one is _ever_ up that early on the weekends."

Kagome set the clock on small dresser next to her bed and sat in her desk. He was wearing big pink plaid pants with a matching button-up top. She held her head in her hand and stared at the wall.

_What if he_ says _no._ Kagome thought. This thought depressed her. She perked up in no time though as a new thought filled her mind.

_I'll probably tell her anyway._

Kagome giggled and moved to her bed. She got under her covers and began to think.

_I shouldn't worry about it so much._

Kyoko was snuggled up under her covers staring out of the window, gazing at the starry sky.

_It'll be fun to find out what she's hiding. But it sucks that there are such secrets among friends._

**

* * *

Arigato for reading! I really appreciate it. in case you havent noticed, this is all happening like...before they meet Miroku and Shippo and all that. you'll see.  
((R&R)) **


	8. Down the Rabbit Hole Again

**YAY! Chapter 8! ((o ya and Ojo-sama! read ir again cause I added stuff!!!)) teehee  
((R&R and no flames please!))  
Oh yeah and don't ya luv the chapter title?  
Original aint it? ((ya no))  
I NO OWN INUYASHA!!!!  
:'-( too bad **

* * *

It was a chilly morning. The sun barely broke through the surface of the horizon. No birds yet

chimed and the fresh dew on the blades of grass glistened in the early moments of young daybreak.

Kyoko opened the two doors in her room that led to the balcony.

The wind bellowed ruthlessly blowing the silky violet

curtains that had once cloaked the doors. They danced in the breeze. Trying ti escape the

imprisonment of the wall, but with no prevail. Kyoko hugged herself trying desperately to

tie her robe. She glanced outwardly to see Kagome in her pajamas making her way on the

cool paved groundwork.

"Now's my cue" Kyoko sighed to herself.

She knew she was going overboard. With the spying and sneaking around and the evil

laughs (which was her favorite part) but she couldn't help herself. She loved adventure.

Plain and simple. She would climb any mountain, go into the darkest chasm, and tread the

most harsh terrain. She love it. A jolt of excitement rushed down her spine and she noted

the direction Kagome was taking. Straight for the shrine. Kyoko wondered why but soon

figured that this 'him' was simply waiting behind the shrine. Or at least, that's what she

hoped. Kyoko was sitting on the balcony rail she had a determined look upon her face as

she was about to leap from the balcony. She glanced over once again before her bound to

see Kagome heading towards the door of the shrine. Kyoko's eyes widened in sheer terror.

She heard a voice conversing in her mind.

'_I said I would protect you, stupid!'_

The girl began to tremble. A horrendous pain suddenly arose. It felt like her heart was

being suppressed and her mind disintegrating into bits of nonexistence. The poor girl tried

hopelessly to cling on to the rail, but lost her grip.

She fell. Fell to the cold, un-welcoming asphalt.

There she laid. Her back to the ground, body trembling and eyes still ample with tears

streaming down her cheeks.

'I thought they where locked up. How could it have leaked out?'

She didn't see Kagome anymore. Kyoko hobbled into the shrine and saw it. The last time

she saw it was when Kagome had found her seven years ago. In that vert same shrine.

Confused and crying. Just as she was now.

Kyoko was courageous and adventurous, but this shrine, was the only place she wouldn't

go near. Kyoko thought of the possibility of Kagome being down the well.

How could she be down there though?

It's not like...

She plodded to the lip of the well and sat. She still had a shooting pain in her legs and her

whole back was numb. She was holding her left arm , she noticed that it was bleeding.

Kyoko should have used a healing spell, but was in too much pain and distraction to do

so. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. An vision was pressuring her thoughts

She tried to block it out, but it had a mind of its own. The image started to become more

vivid.

A yellow ball,

a forest,

an a boy.

The horrendous pain began to lurch back into her body. This one worse that before.

'_STOP! PLEASE!_' was the only thing she could think of. Over and over she thought is.

Fresh tears began to rush down her rosy cheeks. Her back arched and she once again

lost her balance. Back facing the ground. She shot down the well, tears chasing after her.

'_Why does this seem so familiar?'_

In her pain she felt warmth. Like a warm summer breeze. In replace of falling, it now felt like

she was slowly descending. Kyoko's eyes fluttered opened to see no wood, no dirt, no

darkness. She saw outstanding colors rushing past her with gleams im lights. She told

herself she had no idea what was happening, but who was she fooling. She new exactly

where she was going.

Five hundred years in the past. To where she had lived long ago. With her real mother and

father. The magnificent colors faded. The lights pursued the colors until they to vanished. In

place she was again surrounded by four walls made of old wood. Kyoko looked up and

saw vines and the brilliant blue sky. The pain began to creep it's was, but she held back

her tears with all her might. She smiled slightly and began to climb her way upwards via

vines. Ya know, all of a sudden, the pain isn't that bad anymore.

* * *

**((R&R))**


	9. It's Me

**Hey everyone! Here is teh chapter nine! im posting up chapter 10 tonight too and might do 11 later.  
((Read n Review Please!))  
I DON'T OWN INUYASH!**

* * *

"I don't care how good of a friend she is! YOU. TELL. HER. NOTHING!" a boys voice shouted.

"What do you mean tell her nothing?!? It's not like she wont get suspicious when I'm not at

home for days at a time!" Kagome shouted, belittling the other.

The boy was angry, his amber eyes burning with annoyance.

"And you won't be going back to your time anymore either!!!! YOU have to look for the

shards that YOU shattered!!!" He bellowed.

Kagome looked shocked, she glared at him with pure loathing. It felt like acid was welling up inside her, ready to breakout

Finally she said, "Inuyasha..." like poison dripping from her mouth.

Immediately he regretted what he had just said, knowing what she would do next. At last the angry girl roared,

"SIT, BOY!!!"

and with that, he hurdled, face first, toward the ground at full speed.

-----

She was nearing the top of the well when she heard two voices quarreling. She new that

the high pitched voice belonged to Kagome, who was just a few feet away from the well.

Losing her patience, Kyoko decisively decided to make her presence known.

"Uh, Kagome, I'd love it of you could help me outta here." scoffed Kyoko.

She too weak to pull herself out of the well. Her voice startled Kagome and at breakneck

speed, turned around to see her friend, maimed and hanging over the well like a dogs

chew toy. Kagome ran to her friends side, utterly confused.

_How did she get through the well? _

_Why is she hurt so badly!?_

_WHY is she not freaked out!?!?_

Kagome thought, quickly forgetting about the argument that happened with a certain _someone_ beforehand.

"Oh my- what happened!?" Kagome said shakily, looking at her friend in disbelief and fear for whatever had happened.

"I'm fine. Really, nothing one of my spells can't handle." Kyoko said reassuringly.

"Well at least you say you're- - -wait...did you just say spells?"

"Uh ...er...crap. Kagome, we have a lot to talk about."

Kyoko smacked her head and finally made her way out of the well. She looked away from

Kagome and peered at the boy who was behind them staring curiously.

Kyoko froze, and studied him.

Red kimono,

silver hair,

amber eyes,

and triangle shaped dog ears.

A massive flood of tears rushed passed her cheeks for a reason she did not know.

He seems so familiar, but why?

Inuyasha glared at her and jeered, "What are you gawking at. Your in no state to look at anyone like that."

Memories raced through her mind, long forgotten images that where supposed to be sealed up forever, now breaking loose, running rampid inside her head.

A little boy and girl at the side of a cliff,

a broomstick,

lilacs,

a huge gust of wind,

and a girl falling down the dark chasm in which she had just came from.

Kyoko took a step forward as to make sure of what she was really seeing.

One name was caught inside her head. A name she couldn't shake out.

"I-Inuyasha?"

Kyoko tried to go nearer but the agonizing pain returned.

This time, worse that before.

She screamed in tormenting pain and blood spattered from her mouth. Her pupils where

minuscule and she fell hard to the ground. Kagome was terrified for her friend and wished

she knew what was happening. Tears coursed down her cheeks and she covered her mouth is dought.

Inuyasha somehow instinctively ran towards Kyoko's side. Kyoko was scarcely breathing but managed to say,

"I-Inuyasha, it's me...it's-"

"I don't remember you. I don't just make friends with any human I see." he said in his usual arrogant voice.

Kyoko smiled warmly at his ignorance. Her throat felt like it was on fire but irrevocably, with traces of blood still around her mouth, she murmured,

"D-Don't you dare c-confuse me with a silly mundane."

With that she closed her eyes and laid there unconscious.

Inuyasha's eyes widened with realization. He had just noticed that beyond the scent of blood was a different aroma coming from this girl. It was faint but he could just make it out past the smell of her blood.

_lilacs and wild berries._

* * *

**((r&r))**


	10. It's Nothing

**Dammit im tired  
****_yawns  
_I don't own Inuyasha! There I said it!**_  
_

* * *

'_Besides, where ever I go, I'll be sure that you come to! You're my friend Inu-kun, and you always will be! No matter where we are in life!_'

"Mmnh...sweet mother of God I feel horrible." Kyoko finally awoke to see she was in a small

hut with Kagome and an old woman sitting by her side.

Kyoko leaned on her elbow for support, but couldn't move any more, for the pain was too great. She could just see at the door of the hut, Inuyasha was standing peering outside.

"Don't try to move yet, child, your wounds have not yet healed." the old woman said.

"It's great that your finally awake, this is Lady Kaede, the priestess of this village. Uh..Kyo-chan, I don't know how to tell you this so-" but Kagome was cut off.

"Where in the feudal era where there are demons and what-not, know the drill sweetie." Kyoko said like it was any other normal conversation.

"How could you possibly-"

Kyoko looked Kagome straight in the eye, sober as could be.

"Remember when you found me in the well?"

A sudden blanket of realization had just covered Kagome's entire being. It all makes sense now.

Kyoko couldn't help but stare at Inuyasha in disbelief.

Was this really her friend thought to be dead?

She knew that he knew who she was. She was certain of that, but it seems like he is so distant, so cold now, but why?

This wasn't the Inuyasha she knew.

"Uh, Inuyasha? Can I speak with you? Alone." Kyoko didn't wait for a reply, as she didn't expect one, and attempted to get up, struggling along the way.

"Don't even think about getting up!" Kagome said in concern.

"Oh for the love of-" Kyoko was frustrated and extended her arm upwards pointing at the ceiling.

"_medicor" _

A silver orb formed just above the tip of her fingers. She snapped her fingers together and a glistening silver vale engulfed her body. Kyoko began to illuminate brilliantly. As soon as she began to glow, it disappeared, along with her wounds.

Kagome just gawked at her in awe.

Was this really her friend?

Was this really the Kyo-chan she knew?

It had to be.

Her sarcasm and bubbly attitude was unmistakable.

A witch?

She came from the feudal era?

She never told me?

So many questions where racing through Kagome's head.

How did she know Inuyasha?

This boy, Kagome had just met not but a few days ago.

Sealed to a tree with a cursed arrow.

An arrow that marked his fate, until she came along,

Setting Inuyasha free,

shattering the sacred jewel,

and coming to this era.

The warring states era.

The place that where Kagome was just trying to understand everything and still trying to believe that it actually happened.

Kyoko had always known.

Even before Kagome had known.

She felt uneasy and her stomach was in knots. She watched Kyoko and Inuyasha walk out of the hut.

Kaede noticed Kagome's uneasiness.

"Does something trouble you, child?" Kaede asked.

"No, it's nothing." Kagome answered, "Nothing at all."

* * *

**((R&R)) ---- please?**


	11. An Old Friend

The two where walking in the forest near the bone eaters well. Kyoko was leading him. She wasn't

sure what to do or say. It's been seven years. What could she say? 'Hey Inuyasha, long time no see,

right? Oh yeah, I thought you where dead! So how's your life been?'

Yeah, right.

Kyoko could take the silence no longer. She stopped abruptly. Smack dab in the middle of a clearing

where the trees still covered the sky. Only small gaps of light could break through the leaves. She

turned to face Inuyasha. She stood there, almost glaring at him, as if trying to get up enough nerve to

make her next move. She tightly shut her eyes and hugged...more like glomped the hanyou.

"Oh, Inuyasha! I thought you where dead! For seven years I thought you where dead!" Kyoko whined.

Smooth...

Inuyasha was so confused, and yet happy.

_Kyoko..._

His first friend, thought to be dead, was here with him.

For seven lo—wait...seven?

Inuyasha grasped her shoulders and they parted. Inuyasha looked into her eyes with that annoyed look that he always has.

"What the hell do you mean seven years? It's been well over a hundred! Not the mention the fifty when I was sealed to that damn tree."

"Over one hundred? The hell are you talking about! I fell into that well when I was eight and seven years went by! I think I should know my own bloody age!" she spat in a British accent, which always happened when she was upset.

"Well I don't know what crazy place you live in, but it's been much longer here since you left."

"Eh, I don't really think it matters that much. Wait, you where sealed to a tree for fifty years?" Kyoko began to giggle "What the hell did you do?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"I don't believe you! I thought you where dead for how many years and I'm finally back to find that your alive and you're not even the least bit happy to see me!? Are you even the Inuyasha I knew back then, because_ he_ would have been jumping for bloody joy to see me again!"

Inuyasha tightened his grip on her shoulders, startling Kyoko.

"I-Inuyasha-?"

"I never said I _wasn't_ happy to see you! How do you think I feel? I thought you where dead and I found out that you where just on the other side of that damned well? What about what you said back then, huh? And what I said! I told you that I would protect you, stupid!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kyoko looked up at the green leafy canopy above and gave a big grin.

So this was the Inuyasha that she knew so long ago.

'_I told you before that I would protect you, stupid!_'

How that brought back sweet memories. How nostalgic.

Kyoko slowly moved closer and embraced him. Her head just above his right shoulder. Inuyasha blushed bright red but didn't push her away.

With his expression calmer now, he returned the embrace.

Kyoko explained, "I told myself I would forget. Kagome took me in when I was on the other side. Later though I moved back to America, where I was originally from, and lived with a foster family of sorcerers."

Kyoko smiled and forced herself to part from their hug.

"I'll explain everything else when we get back to the hut. I think poor Kagome needs an explanation too, as well as I do. I didn't know she could come here too. But first, there's someone I have to find."

Kyoko snickered and began to skip in the direction of the bone eaters well. Inuyasha ran after her,

soon catching up without much effort.

He broke through the brush to see Kyoko standing on the edge of the well.

Her eyes where gently closed, still smiling with her right hand held out in front of her. She opened her

eyes to reveal two snow white pupils. Both her eyes where pure white. Inuyasha was startled. He knew that she was a witch and could do magic, but what's with the white eyes?

_She better not get herself hurt... _he thought.

"What do you think your doing, Kyoko?" he demanded.

Her glazed eyes went towards his own and, still smiling, she answered.

"Don't worry, Inu-kun. Tee hee. I'm just looking for an old friend." she assured.

Her voice was even different. It sounded like there where two of her speaking in unison, or an eerie echo of her own voice.

She closed her eyes again.

Kyoko was indeed looking for an old friend.

She was using a spell to search the forest.

With her eyes closed, she had a birds eyes view of it.

She felt like a hawk that was grazing the very crown of the forest. From tree to tree she searched until

finally,

_There. There it is!_

With that, a peculiar invisible force draped her, she slightly levitating of the edge of the well.

Her voice echoed, "adeo mihi meus volatilis amicus."

It felt like there where invisible threads attached to her fingers that had finally snagged the big prize.

She gave a tug and the impalpable strings, as well as her levitation, stopped.

She opened her eyes and smiled at Inuyasha.

"There, all done! And you where worried? How sweeeeet, Inu-kun" she teased.

"You have to ask? I thought you where about to go back or something stupid!" he scoffed.

Kyoko knew, that in his own way, he was really saying that he didn't want her to go back to the present. It made Kyoko feel joyous.

"Thank you, Inu-kun"

"Why are you thanking me? And will you stop calling me that!"

Kyoko bent down so they met eye-to-eye, and with a low caustic voice, she said

"Not on your life."

They both looked to the side of them because of a rustling sound in the bushes. Inuyasha jumped in

front of her with his claws retracted, ready for a fight. Kyoko smiled at him and rolled her eyes. She

jumped down from the well and advanced towards the bush. Inuyasha's eyes widened trying to figure

out what she was doing. He was about to pull her away when she declared,

"There you are! What took you so long, Jodie?" With that she pulled out of the bushes, a vine covered broomstick.


End file.
